halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wings-D339
Training In training Spartan D339, otherwise known as Wings, portrayed exemplary leadership skills and an intuitive sense of how his enemies worked. He came to lead Phoenix Team and drove them to be the best of the Delta Company Spartan IIIs. Whereas most Spartans focused on enhancing their specific combat skills, Wings focused on studying cultures, and how sentient beings work. With this came the study of languages. By the age of ten he was fluent in Spanish, German, and French. At age fourteen he could speak Russian, Sangheili, and could understand some of the Jiralhanae native tongue. By the time he graduated at eighteen Wings was fluent in more than twenty languages. But the study of language and culture was a hobby for him. Wings read a lot, improving his analytical skills, and played mind games. At the age of thirteen Wings beat the Librarian, the trainee camp AI, in a chess match. She conceded he had gained access to her previous games, and had beaten her using a strategy he had devised based off her strategies. Zeta-9 Phoenix Team's first deployment was on the Covenant held world Zeta-9, where he tasked his team with the destruction of the Covenant base's reactor. He was allowed to carry on with this mission, with the assistance of a Commando team of Elite Covenant Separatists, led by Autel 'Vadam. They successfully destroyed the reactor, allowing the joint ODST and Separatist forces to steamroll the remaining Covenant troops. However, Wings was mortally wounded in the battle, and his medevac was covered by the rest of his team and Autel Vadam. Aftermath of the Battle for Zeta-9 Wings recovered from his injuries, but with some scarring due to the extent of his injuries. Autel decided that Wings was worthy of his attention, and revealed part of his past to him. Captain Ezekiel-254 decided that Phoenix had proven themselves worthy enough to be first on the list for the augmentations. Siege of Alpha-Alpha-Golf Phoenix team's first deployment after completing their training was to the dry world of Alpha-Alpha-Golf. It was there that Wings discovered that he had contracted his dangerous disease (see Augmentations below). They were able to successfully destroy several convoys of energy cells, weakening the Covenant lines and allowing Interspecies Union forces to take the planet. Aftermath of the Siege of AAG Phoenix Team returned to the super carrier, Advent, and Wings learned why he had such a disease from the team medic, Itzia. Augmentations Wings has had all the augmentations most Spartans have. He has, however, injected with Compound QX518-I53PR, a nerve growth and acceleration agent. He is the first human to be injected with it. This has resulted in him being able to survive a near-direct explosion from a plasma grenade. As a result his reflexes are even sharper, and his general brain activity is increased. Unfortunately, he developed a side effect in which, at random times, an organ or system will shut down. This unknown disease first manifested during the Siege of Alpha-Alpha-Golf, when his heart stopped. The good news is that the organs either restart themselves or can be easily restarted with the proper drugs. Organs that can require thought do not seem to be affected, such as the lungs or skin. Appearance and Personality Spartan D339 stands as high as the average Spartan, about two meters. He is Caucasian, and his green eyes communicate a deep sense of intelligence and courage. His back is severely scarred from radiation and burns sustained during the battle on Zeta-9. His armor is Mark VII MJOLNIR powered armor. It incorporates earlier MJOLNIR design aesthetics, but adds the ability of the discontinued Spartan III SPI armor's camouflage. This gives the new suit a much greater advantage in the battlefield. Wings has customized his armor with advanced command programming, enabling him to get everything available to him that the field commanders have. Wings is described as being a very quiet individual, even for a Spartan. He will sit alone doing mental exercises while the others play cards. However, he is very acute at forming bonds between himself and others, making him an excellent leader. Wings has professed that he does enjoy his work as a Spartan, but resents the fact that he was recruited unwillingly by ONI. This makes him incredibly loyal to the Delta Company, and will sacrifice a lot, including himself, to make sure as many as possible survive. Advantages Incredibly intelligent and intuitive. Has learned the intricate workings of dozens of cultures, and uses that to defeat them. He can plot exactly what an enemy army will do based on their first movement during a battle. Disadvantages Not as skilled a fighter as the rest of his team. Is arrogant, and unwilling to listen to alternate plans. His plans work most of the time, but terrible things happen when they do not. Wings does not place as much value on regular human lives as he does on Spartan lives, making him all too willing to sacrifice a dozen regular humans for one Delta. Also suffers from random organ shutdowns. The organs may easily be restarted, but he has suffered a stopped heart, failed liver, failed stomach, and clamped capillaries. Quotes Awards Purple Heart Spartan Training Top Honors Category:Maslab Category:Phoenix